To Race Against Death
by Tigae Shimegami
Summary: Duo has a new toy that he likes more than Shinigami...
1. Threat of Laughter

"C'mon, please guys!"

Duo, the notoriously annoying loud baka, was literally on his hands and knees, begging his fellow ex-pilots.

"Just for a few hours. It's not like it's gonna hurt or anything! Please? I'll leave you all alone for the rest of the day!"

You swear to that, Maxwell?" Wufei asked, one eyebrow raised in query.

"Yes, I swear! Besides, you guys might have fun."

"Then I'll go willingly. Anything for you to leave me alone for a little while." Wufei stood and walked towards his room. "I'll be down in a minute."

"We'll go too." Quatre said quickly, Trowa nodding in agreement.

"Hn." Heero turned off his laptop and moved to his room, placing it gently on his desk. 

"YES! I knew you guys would do it!" Duo ran to his part of Hero's room and changed into swimming trunks, calling after the others. "Don't forget your towels and sunscreen!" 

@}----- -----{@

  


Duo quickly walked out to the dock (or more like ran), pulling a keyring out of his pocket. Pushing a little black button, one of the doors to the enclosed boathouse lifted. Pushing another button, lights flew on. Blinking at the sudden brightness in the dark room, the others quickly adjusted to the lights and gazed in awe.

In the middle of the largish boathouse was a boat. Yes...a boat. But not your average type of boat. This boat screamed speed and destruction. It was a slick black, with white and silver inlay. At 40 feet of metal and engine, it was extremely intimidating. A powerkat among powerkats. And Duo's pride and joy.

"Whaddya think of her, guys? This here's my baby." Gently stroking this panel on the side of it, he jumped in and stowed his towel in a compartment towards the front, hidden until he opened it. "Jump in and put your stuff away, unless you want it to get wet."

Quickly hitting buttons on the dash, Duo started to lower it as soon as the others were settled in, starting her up with a loud roar. Once it was in the water, Duo backed it out, not going the manic speed he was known for. Once outside in the fresh air, duo grinned his manic grin and opened the throttle all the way, letting his baby out at top speed.

Looking at the others, his grin became even wider. They were all holding on for dear life, even the Perfect Soldier. Slowing down a little, he looked back in front of him and steered for the center of the large lake. Stopping, he turned around and grinned at them all.

"So, you like her?" Duo looked at the others as they settled back down on their seats. "I got a few more knick-knacks in here, but I don't think you guys would appreciate them at the moment." He smirked as Heero started examining it.

"What is this made of?" Quatre asked, feeling the familiar texture of the metal.

"Gundanium. I made it out of all of our leftover gundams. You know, the pieces that just won't blow up no matter what you do to it. I even tried talking my gundam to destruction...didn't work."

"How did you find all the pieces to make this huge boat?" Wufei asked, trying to keep his hair from flying everywhere. "I thought we totally destroyed them."

Duo grinned. "Parts were replaced all throughout the war. I just went to Howard and got the parts that weren't thrown away. It wasn't that hard. It's never that hard to get parts out of Howard, especially if you give him the right price."

Duo looked to the lake, grinning even wider as a few speed boats and jet skis made their way towards them. "Looks like we got some company. I feel in the mood for a race. What about you guys?"

The others, except Heero, looked warily at Duo.

"What are you going to do, Duo?" Quatre asked, eyeing the boats approaching worriedly.

"Something stupid, most likely." Wufei also looked towards the boats.

"Nah. Not yet. I plan on doing something stupid later. Now is fun time."

"Hey, look!" One of the guys in a faster speed boat yelled to the others as they slowed down. "It's that wimpy girly-boy from the other day. Hey! You wanna race your wimpy boat 'gainst mine?"

Looking at Duo, everyone looked in shock at the glare he gave the other boy.

"I don't care if you call me girly-boy," Duo growled, "but you just insulted Shini. Now you are going down. No one insults Shini and lives to tell about it! You're on!"

The other boy, who is now to be dubbed as Matt, leered at Duo. "If I win, what will you give me?"

Duo glowered at him a moment, then grinned. "You wanna make this a betting race? Alright. You get me for one night."

Matt licked his lips slowly, a wicked glint appearing in his eyes. "Accepted. I'll give you my boat if you win. And I can guarantee you, I will win. I never lose."

Duo just smirked at him. "Deal."

"Hope you're good in bed, boy. I like my toys lively" Matt sneered, starting up his boat.

Duo just grinned madly. "I don't think so. I'm only giving my body to one person, and it sure as hell ain't you."

Turing to the other ex-pilots in Shini, Duo grinned. "Better buckle up. I forgot to mention I put some thrusters, and a few of Wing's jet packs in Shini here. We're gonna beat that bitch to Hell!"

  


  



	2. Sudden Death

  


  


  


Um...sorry for the non-info thing in the first chapter. I accidentally put up the wrong rough draft. So, this story is based off of my boating experience...and my Dad's homemade boat. I kinda went boating the other day, and this popped into mind. It's my first posted fic, but not the first I've written. I hope you like, and I DON'T live off of reviews. They'd be nice, but I don't have to have them.

  


Disclaimer: *sniff sniff* ...can I have one, or maybe two...please? I NEED THEM!!!

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4, and 5 wherever he wants to be...^_^

  


@}----- Previous -----{@

  


Turning to the other ex-pilots in Shini, Duo grinned. "Better buckle up. I forgot to mention I put some thrusters, and a few of Wing's jet packs in Shini here. We're gonna beat that bitch to Hell!"

  


To Race Against Death, Chapter 2: Sudden Death

  


Grinning fiercely, Duo waited for the sign. He noticed Matt leering at him again. Sighing, he shook his head and smirked evilly at him.

"He just doesn't know what he's in for. Some guys are just too stupid to let out." Duo blinked. "Wait, but they let ME out!"

Quatre giggled at Duo's sudden outburst. "Be nice to yourself Duo. It might be true, but you don't have to degrade yourself in front of us. We already know how bad you are."

Duo turned to Quatre with a stunned and hurt look in his face. "How could you say something like that to me, of all people? I thought you were my best friend! Guess Trowa can have the job now."

Trowa shook his head 'no' rather quickly. "Thank you anyway, Duo. I think I'll just keep to Quatre."

Duo grinned and looked forward again. Suddenly, a shot rang out, signaling the start of the race. Deciding to make it a little interesting, he started out slow. 

The race itself was to start on one side of the lake and end on the other, about a 7 mile trip. 

Easing the throttle up to a standard 60 mph, Duo watched Matt grin in triumph as he pulled up. Estimating Matt going around 95 mph, Duo eased the throttle up a bit more. Staying around 85-90 mph, Duo slightly kept pace with Matt.

The single hull of the Sea Doo jet boat skimmed across the water, leaving a wake high enough for the jet skiers to jump. Duo's powerkat barely left any wake behind, only just enough to tell that someone might have jumped in the water a few seconds ago.

Going at it for the first ten minutes of the race, Matt only pulled out slightly ahead of Duo, his jet boat pushing it as hard as it could. Not detered in the least, Duo's 40 footer kept pace easily, slowly inching it's way up. It was unnoticeacble at first, but when Matt did notice, he started to panic, and tried to make his boat go even faster.

//He's going to burn the engine if he doesn't be careful.// Duo thoguht to himself. His keen hearing picked up the sounds of the slightly whining engine as it started overheating. //He's not going to make it if he keeps pushing the engine like that.// 

Grinning wickedly again as they neared the finish line, Duo opened Shini up all the way, letting her easily pass Matt, and climb in speed rapidly. Laughing at Matt as he passed by, Duo checked his gages. All good. Hitting a button on the handle of the throttle, the thrusters kicked in between the dual propellers under the boat. 

All of a sudden, the others in the boat with Duo were glad they HAD put on the seatbelts provided. The catamaran suddenly lifted out of the water, leaving only the propellers in the water, and glided the rest of the way through the race on two skis that slid out between the two triangle-shaped pontoons in the front. 

As he passed the finish line, Duo grabbed the throttle yanking one back until they separated, one going all the way forward, the other all the way back. The powerkat did a tight 360, and stopped suddenly as Duo pulled both parts of the throttle back together on top.

He grinned at Matt as he crossed the finish line five minutes later and called out to him. 

"I hope you brought your pink slip, cuz you owe me a boat." Duo winked at Matt and his followers, sidling Shini up to the Sea Doo. "Can I have my papers now, or do I need to force you?"

Growling fiercely, Matt scowled and handed them over. "You're gonna pay for this, girly-boy!"

Duo grinned and shook his head. "I don't think so."

He smiled even wider as Matt's scowl deepened.

"Think on it this way. It was a sudden death race. You wouldn't have beaten me, no matter what you used. So don't feel too bad about it."

Growling, Matt suddenly jumped over onto Shini and lunged for Duo. Before he could even defend himself, Heero had Matt on the ground with an arm twisted behind his back.

"Kisama! Injustice!" Wufei yelled. "Just because you lose, doesn't mean you attack the person that won. You are a coward and a weakling!" 

Heero got off the boy on the ground and stood next to Duo. Putting an arm around Duo's shoulders, the other going around his waist, he growled. "Mine."

"Aww, Hee-chan. You say the sweetest things." Duo turned and kissed Heero's cheek.

Wufei went over to Matt and dropped him into the water. "Justice has been served."

Quatre giggled at Wufei's antics before he was pulled onto Trowa's lap in a possessive hug.

"....."

"I love you too Trowa."

Duo grinned and backed out of Heero's embrace. Starting the engine again, he opened a compartment on the hull of the boat, releasing a few clamps. Adjusting Shini, he maneuvered forward and secured the little jet boat on the front if his and took off, setting for home.

He grinned at the others and slowed down a bit for them to hear.

"We should do that more often!"

"Hell Yeah!" 

Duo looked back, stunned. 

"Wufei?!" He smirked. "I finally got to you, eh?"

Wufei smirked back. "No. I just like seeing you get called girly-boy and do nothing about it."

Duo pouted. "Wufie doesn't love me anymore! WAHHHHHHHHH!"

Cringing, Wufei tried to calm him down. "I was kidding Maxwell. Just kidding."

"Ohdamn." 

"Maxwell" Wufei started to stalk Duo, when he was suddenly thrown back into his seat. 

Duo had opened her up again, and Shini was going all out, back home. 

@}----- -----{@

  


Owari

  


Done. That's the first part. I know, kinda short, but the sequel kinda uses a lot of stuff in this little fic, so I guess you could say it's a prequel. I hope you enjoyed my short little starter. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
